Loose Ends
"Loose Ends" is the fifteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This is the last level the player plays as Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and also the last level the player sees Ghost alive. This level has become infamous amongst fans, since it sees the death of two key protagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and it also shows where General Shepherd betrays his allies. The Special Ops level for this is 'Estate Takedown'. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable, K.I.A.) *Simon "Ghost" Riley (K.I.A.) *Shepherd *Archer (M.I.A., possibly K.I.A.) *Toad (M.I.A., possibly K.I.A.) *Ozone (K.I.A.) *Scarecrow (K.I.A.) *John Price (voice only) Walkthrough The player takes control of Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The objective is to find and take out Makarov at a safehouse. The first challenge is to make it past the mine field (the player must go prone after the first one is triggered, or else it will kill them) and the ambushing troops advancing through the smokescreen, while being fired on by mortars. Upon reaching the safehouse, two bullet-proof Jeeps come out and drive away, then they are taken out by Javelins. According to Archer, they could have been decoys. At the safehouse, there are multiple breaching points, the front door and the basement door. Also, after getting inside the house, the top floor must be breached. After fighting resistance and not finding Makarov, they find a computer which regards on his intel. The player can then stock up and prepare defenses; the basement has a weapons room, ammo cache, and Claymores, the last of which are very useful for slowing down the enemy. It is recommended to place all the Claymores available to the player before activating the download. The player is then ordered to download all the information. The player must then defend the computer as its files get downloaded. As the files download at varying speeds, it is difficult to accurately gauge how quickly the process takes (it actually takes five minutes, if the player doesn't die). After completing the download, the surviving members of the team fall back to the extraction point. Scarecrow, Ozone and Ghost are three men on the frontline of the defense. The player must then make a run to the helicopter while being assaulted by mortars. At one point, Roach is wounded by a mortar strike and finds himself being carried by Ghost as a Little Bird gunship provides covering fire. They successfully make it to the LZ, where General Shepherd takes the files and makes a remark about covering one of the loose ends. He then betrays them and shoots Roach and Ghost. Shadow Company troops promptly soak the corpses of the player and Ghost with gasoline, during which the player can hear Price over the radio shouting that the Task Force is under attack by Shepherd's men and saying not to trust him. Unfortunately, he is too late as Roach and Ghost are dramatically set on fire by Shepherd's cigar. Video Walkthrough 1TNp1HJDbFw Weapon Loadout Intel Items *'Intel No. 36:' (1/3 Intel) Docking house to the far southwest of the main villa. *'Intel No. 37:' (2/3 Intel) Upstairs in the main house, in the breach-able room, on a desk. *'Intel No. 38:' (3/3 Intel) Inside the armory in the basement. Intel_1_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Transcript Achievements/Trophies The Pawn (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends" on any difficulty. Queen takes Rook (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends", and "The Enemy of My Enemy" on Veteran. Trivia Gallery Makarov's_Safehouse_MW2.png|Overview of the Makarov's safe haven Looseends_explosives.png|C4s, small breaching charges and bags of raw Semtex explosives found on the kitchen table. LooseEnds444.png|The cabin in which the intel and DSM is secured. Woods_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|The woods leading to Makarov's safe haven RoachGhostShepard.PNG|Shepherd betrays Ghost and kills him. Mw2-LooseEnds.png Mw2-LooseEnds2.png|A Shadow Company trooper pours gasoline on Roach and Ghost's bodies. Roach's Death MW2.jpg Mw2-LooseEnds4.png|Shepherd sets Roach and Ghost on fire. es:Cabos sueltos Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Task Force 141